Abaddon
Abaddon is God Eater's God Arc. Profile Appearance Abaddon is a brown serpentine animal. It has fins on its sides and yellowish eyes. Both its mouth and tail is jagged. The end of its tail is on fire. Personality Abaddon loves to eat similar to its master God Eater. While it enjoys most foods, it also likes to eat girl's clothing. It is rather stubborn as God Eater was unable to train it despite numerous attempts. Relationships Main Article: Abaddon/Relationships Story Megadimension Neptunia VII Godspeed Strike Girl After God Eater and Noire defeat a monster, God Eater summons Abaddon to eat it. However, it turns out that God Eater was too slow in doing so, allowing the monster to attack and get away. Abaddon's Favorite When Noire starts tickling God Eater, Abaddon gets excited and starts to eat the two's clothing. With Noire, so worked up, God Eater starts to explain how Abaddon gets excited when it sees girls flirting, and starts satisfying its hunger for girls' clothing. Since God Eater had forgotten to feed Abaddon that morning, Abaddon would eat all of their clothes, including their underwear. God Eater's Weekend God Eater was invited by Neptune to eat at Blue Hedgehog, Planeptune's most popular chili dog restaurant. Abaddon pops out. God Eater wonders what's wrong. Abaddon also wants to eat. God Eater decides to order 20 more chili dogs. Neptune begins to worry a lot. God Eater thinks they are so delicious, that they can't stop now. She wants to try everything and with the two of them, they can handle 5 more rounds. Afterwards God Eater admits that she is still hungry. Abaddon burps. God Eater thinks it was way too good. She could not help but eat this much. She tells them that Abaddon says it was really tasty. Overall, Abaddon and God Eater was able to eat seven and a half rounds of food. Abaddon Capture Method God Eater calls for Abaddon. Abaddon appears. Noire tries to feed Abaddon a bean, which is supposedly rare and delicious. Abaddon gets angry. God Eater notes that it does not like it. Noire gets upset and tries again to feed it. God Eater warns Noire not to force it. She tells Noire to watch out as above her... Abaddon is above and tries to munch on Noire. Noire screams and notes that was something. God Eater told her not to force it. Noire notes if they can't keep it full, there has to be another way to keep it from eating clothes. God Eater is surprised Noire is still at it. Noire must avenge her fallen clothing and overcome Abaddon. To that regard, she created Lastinium alloy clothes. She says there is no material better in strength than all of Gamindustri. She dares Abaddon to try and eat it. God Eater asks Abaddon to eat Noire's clothes. Abaddon is happy and tries to eat her clothes. Noire tells Abaddon to come at her. Noire laughs as Abaddon struggles to eat her clothes. Abaddon finds another way and eats her underwear instead. This shocks Noire and she tells Abaddon to stop licking or nibbling on her. Noire tells God Eater to not stand there and help her. God Eater tells Noire to just give up as she can't stop Abaddon. Abaddon decides to go after God Eater. Both girls scream. "God Eater" After a tough battle with a monster, God Eater is glad. Black Heart asks God Eater to finish it. God Eater orders Abaddon to eat it. Abaddon eats the monster. Quotes Main Article: Abaddon/Quotes Trivia Navigation Category:Abaddon Category:Characters Category:Collaboration Character Category:DLC Characters Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters